Reminiscing the past
by Mrfilipinogab
Summary: Philippines always was cheerful and care free guy. But when his dreaded memories turn into nightmares, would he ever let go of it or stay with it ? Warning: History everywhere
1. Introduction

Philippines was not feeling any better that day.

He woke up in the morning with a headache and burning feeling inside him. He forced himself to go the meeting but his headache was getting stronger so he had no choice to go back to his house.

He opened the door to his house and went straight to his bedroom.

His pet eagle Kalayaan (talking and aggressive pet eagle) closed the door sighing as he followed his master who was walking in a sleepy way.

Philippines set aside his briefcase and lay down on his bed. Feeling a nudge on his arm, he turned his head to see Kalayaan looking at his master with a worried face.

"I'm ok; please go back to your nest downstairs"

"With you in that condition sir"

*sigh

"I told you not to eat all that mangoes sir, you ate 10 mangoes in 1 straight hour!"

"No Kalayaan, it's not the mangoes, I feel fine now"

"Please rest sir; I will bring a cup of water"

"Thank you Kalayaan"

The eagle quietly flew through the open door as he darted to the refrigerator to get a glass of water.

" _I will remind myself not to pick that many mangoes for him again_ " he quietly thought as he filled a small cup with water from the pitcher he held with his beak.

He once again flew to Philippine's room with the cup held tightly with on his claws. He proceeded to place the cup on the table when he saw his master shivering and sweating. He thought it was one of his master's nightmares again but when he touched his forehead, the eagle gasped as the forehead was as hot as an oven.

" _Dios mio, imposible ito!"_ the eagle gasped at his thoughts. He warned Philippines about working to much hard with the disapproval of his master saying he rests to.

The eagle frantically flew outside the house in search of anyone he knows that may help with his master's aggravating sickness.

Meanwhile back to Philippines, the cause of sickness may be his burning fever or his painful headache. It was actually nightmares. _Dreaded Nightmares_


	2. First Dream

_Philippines was dreaming of his memories again. He suddenly saw a memory of his and walked around. No one can see him but he is more likely invisible._

 _1521_

Philippines was just a young man more likely in his 20's. His well built body was covered with elegant designed tattoos that symbolize his courage and strength. He wears a colorful striped bahag that is tied around his waist covering his lower body part. Not to mention a fabric vest that he always wear was decorated with colorful red, black and yellow stripes.

A sword is placed beside his bahag that is decorated with gold and pearls and he wears a cloth tied around his forehead. He also wears two golden bracelets with small shiny pearls like the fine sand he is standing on now.

The cloth that is tied around his forehead flows with the wind.

His thoughts were broken when he saw big galleon ships headed towards him.

" _Looks like there are more traders, but I feel this people have different intents"_

The boats have finally docked and a few man came out from the boats and greeted in a weird language.

"Hola! soy España! Te gustaria convertirse en el cristianismo ?

The natives were confused when their chief went near the foreigners and asked what they mean?

"Ano po ang kaylangan nyo po dito?"

The foreigners nodded at each other and brought a translator. Every conversation was translated with ease, when the chief understood the real motive.

"HINDI MAARI!" the chieftain suddenly shouted. "Ito ang aming lugar, hindi ito mapapasainyo !"

The Spaniards looked at each other with a mad look in their faces, "Si eso es querer que querias"

"ATAQUE!"

"SUGOD!"

Peaceful conversations turned into a bloodshed. The two groups started fighting each other as the Filipino protected their homeland while the spainards wanted to colonize the island.

Slashes and groans and shouts of men was all the invisible Philippines heard. He can't stand those memories since this battle will start another round of horrible memories. He just wanted to get away from it.

He was still thinking when he felt a strong force pulling him. He was pulled into blackness when he saw his memories scattered again. Many question passed through his mind yet no answers came through him.

Another force pulled him again into a specific memory, making him remember one of his worst memories again.

 _Meanwhile in the real world_

Vietnam held Spratly's hand with Thailand beside her. They were supposed to go to a nearby park with Philippines but he was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where he went to again ?"

"Look for a man in a giant mango tree, that's him." Thailand answered with a smile.

They have reached his house to find his door surprisingly open.

" _That's weird, his door is always closed"_

They entered his house to find it surprisingly quiet, which was only broken by groans upstairs.

"Thailand, please check if Philippines is the one making that, I will check the kitchen.

"Sure Vietnam-ana".

The tall nation quietly carried his pet elephant to Philippines room.

"Philippines-ana what are you…." his sentence was cut off when he saw his friend face red and sweating.

He approached the sick country just noticing the troubled breathing.

"unnnggggh" was all what the sick country could say.

" _This is very bad,_ VIETNAM, SPRATLYS"

The two other nations rushed upstairs to see Thailand putting his hand out to touch Philippines forehead.

"It's as hot as an oven, Vietnam I need you to call the other nations now"

"Ok Thailand" as Vietnam frantically got her cell phone and started calling the other asian nations.

Spratlys looked at the worried expression of the two nations.

"Thailand, is Philippines ok?"

"Calm down, he is ok…. I think"


	3. Another Dream

_Meanwhile, Philippines is seeing another of his dreaded memories and this one is more painful than the other one (he is still invisible)_

 _December 30, 1896_

He opens his eye to see a crowd of people, men, women and children alike came to see something. Philippines went closer passing through people to see a man standing in the middle with a few people in a straight line pointing guns at the man.

He turns his head to the left to see a man that looks like him covering the eyes of crying girl as if protecting her from what is going to happen.

He instantly recognizes himself and the girl who is quivering in fear and sadness was Luzon.

"Luzon, please stop crying."

"Why should they execute him, he did not wrong _kuya_ *"

"Ah I told you he fought for our freedom but _Papa Espanya_ didn't like it"

"Still, he can't do this to Rizal; he knows I'm his best friend"

The nation can't do anything but hold the smaller girl in his arms, weeping on his barong tagalog. The tall nation just stared at the smiling man with tears flowing from his cheeks.

The man –known as Rizal- gave a cheerful face even if he knew his impending doom is coming. He fought for the country with peaceful means but it seems he has done his work.

" _UNO!"_

Philippines tightly hugged Luzon.

" _DOS!"_

The crowd quietly watched the near end of the quiet man.

" _TRES!"_

Gunshots rang across the land, the man turns halfway around but falls to the ground facing the sun. People were crying but shouts of viva were herd for Spain. Luzon ran to the fallen man with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Rizal please wake up!"

She shakes the man but no response came. She bawls like the world has ended , Philippines by her side trying to comfort her since she has witnessed the death of her beloved friend.

 _Invisible Philippines felt like his emotions are going to burst when he felt a sharp pain in his mind. He drops to his knees, shaking his head to remove the pain that felt like a spear went through his head._

 _He again was pulled into darkness with his memories scattered around the ground like crumpled pieces of paper. He then felt that strong force pulling him into another set of memories._

 _He prays that it is not as painful as the last one._

 _Meanwhile in the real world._

The nations were frantically finding a cure yet nothing works.

China tried giving him medicine, Japan made miso, Indonesia made herbal medicine, South Korea gave the idea of groping but was immediately put down by the others.

"His health is getting worse-aru!"

"India-san can you try calling the other nations?"

"Japan, I tried calling them but it seems they are very busy."

Each nation tried comforting the sick man but it only temporarily works.

"We must not stop finding a cure, everyone try finding what the cure is and tell me if you have stumbled into any crucial information-aru!"

"YES SIR!" as the nations scrambled downstairs.

"Tibet, do you know the contact numbers of the other Asian countires?"

"Ah Mongolia, I have tried doing that but they seem to have a bit of a problem but the Stan family are going!"

"This is no time for cartoons."

"Jeez, I'm not yet done I meant Kazakhstan and his siblings are going here."

"Ah sorry for that."

Mongolia felt a tug on his cloak and saw Maldives holding Indonesia's pet Komodo.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's ok little child there's nothing wrong, why don't you play with your friends over there?"

Maldives instantly went back to playing with Spratlys and Sri Lanka, holding an elephant and holding a small _carabao._

 _In the European meeting_

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" an angry german shouted.

Everyone stopped with their antics and looked at the irritated Germany.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THE ASIAN COUNTRIES ARE SINCE THIS A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING AND I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Before anyone could answer, a crash was heard at southern part of the room with a large eagle entering the broken window.

The nations were too shocked when the eagle suddenly spoke.

"Before I need to introduce myself, I have an urgent message that my master is in a dire situation and needs all your help.


	4. The Nation and the Dream

Neither a nation would say a thing for an eagle just crashed into the window and started talking. They were all dumbfounded.

"Ah why don't you talk to it England, you can talk to your invisible friends right?" France jokingly asked.

"You git, don't mock my friends!"

"Well gentlemen, I assume you may help me in my problem."

Silence descends in the room as each one looks at each other with a worry on his or her face. All goes until Germany could not handle it anymore and hastily asked a question.

"Um what is this proble…"

Germany's question was cut off as an abruptly loud voice followed with a flirtatious comment.

"GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD!"

"EH I WOULD NEVER DO THAT"

"I WILL THROW ALL YOUR TOMATOES IN THE TRASH CAN IF YOU OWN'T STOP!"

"You don't even know where I hide them."

"Uh we have an emergency here Spain, an eagle is.."

Spain looked around and saw the eagle with a scared expression.

"oh dear."

"KALAYAAN"

In a flash, Spain jumped over the table and hugged the eagle with might. Squaking in fear and almost losing his breath, Kalayaan squabbled in squiggle as he tried to escape the once parent of his master.

"Tell me my eagle, how is my little _Filipinas_ going?"

"That … is .. the pro… blem… ach" As the eagle sputtered.

The nation's smile turned into a frown and released the eagle.

"wha what do you mean, did something bad happen to him ?

"He is situation is very dire sir. He is very sick and the problem is we have not found a cure for him."

Spain's face turned white as he heard the news. His small child is very sick yet there is no cure for him! He rushed out the hall dragging Romano with him who is still swearing at him o let him go.

All nations look at each other with a worried face especially America, who is one of hi best friends.

 _Meanwhile in Philippine's house_

All looked quietly on Philippines to see if the medicine worked. All held their breath for what may happen but Kazakhstan gave them a reassuring smile.

"Well the medicine may have worked but it will only work temporarily as it eases the pain but does not fully heal him.

They gave a sigh as to see that the man has already calmed down since what happened a while ago.

 _*flashback*_

 _Everyone was panicking, the sick man is experiencing convulsions and is moaning in pain, India and Pakistan were holding him down as the others were making the medicine._

" _KAZAKHSTAN ARE YOU DONE ALREADY!" asked a nervous Cambodia._

" _Hold on , Afghan have brought the poppy?"_

" _Here thank goodness China has a garden of these plants." 'Where do you get these plants anyway?"_

" _Ah it's a secret but give Philippines the medicine if it's done –aru."_

 _They rushed upstairs and got a spoonful and carefully dropped it on his mouth. He calmed done and has finally receded in his deep sleep._

 _*flashback ended*_

 _Juan opened his eyes and saw he was in a field and this time it shows a coastal area he knows so much. And this will give him the next round of nightmares._

 _May 1898_

Loud booms from cannons rang through the air as each battle ship try to sink one another. Juan stood across the bay wearing a light blue uniform with a small bag near him. He was to reach the bag when a cannon ball almost hit him yet he was able to dodge it in a nick of time.

In a matter of time, he was able to regain his strength and saw six warships headed straight to the fortress that was near the bay. Instantly a man rushed outside and held a white flag signaling their surrender.

His mind was blurry but he was able to recall this memory. The memory when he thought he found a hero. When he thought it was he who will help him stand on his feet again. Will also be the one to push him down.

 _One afternoon_

A bruised and bloody Philippines was struggling to get up on his feet while another man gave a smirk.

"If you don't stop, I won't give you any burgers." America chuckled.

"And you think I would *cough* fall for that *cough* what a petty reason. You should be ashamed for *cough* what you did, I am no ones pet to tell you *cough*.

"Well it looks like you're too stubborn huh?"

Philippines felt a strong kick hit his stomach and rolled as he lay on his back*. He could hear mutters but he did not care. He knows his people would need him. But it seems it would take a very long time to regain his strength and finally get back what was his.

Meanwhile not far away was the invisible Juan. His head hurts and has been more painful than before. A sudden force pulled him back again into darkness and this time no memories were in front of him. He could hear gunshots from afar. Cries and pleas of mercy rang trough the air. Fire and bombs were all he could see.

This memory will be hell for him.

 _In the real world_

China was comforting a bawling Spain while Vietnam and Laos were chasing a frightened Romano.

"STOP CHASING ME, I'M SORRY IF I CALLED YOU TWO IDIOTIC TOMATOES!"

"GET BACK HERE IDIOT!"

"I WILL CHOP YOU OFF!" an enraged Vietnam screamed.

"Don't cry España, he will be ok" China reassuringly gave.

Spain couldn't answer but still bawl about why he left him and should have stayed longer with Juan. When Indonesia told China,

"Um China, I have a plan but it seems risky."

"What is it please tell me aru."

"Can we call *whispers*" China's eyes widely open as he heard the possible yet impossible plan that may save Philippines.

"*sigh* I know it may work but asking him to do so is fool hardy especially when he gets mad."

"But China it's the only way!"

"Ok fine just for Philippines' health."

He grabbed his hello kitty cell phone and dialed the numbers. His face was sweating as the phone ringed, waiting for an answer. He almost fainted when a voice suddenly emerged from the phone. The voice sounded like an irritated one yet it answered calmly.

"So China, what do you need?"

"Umm, we kinda have a problem here Aronioso-aru."

 _Finally, this chapter is done. Probably the longest one yet. I'm very sorry for not updating it since laziness strikes me when I want to update this story. But nevermind, I will try updating as soon as I can._

 _Ah Romano, I will pray for your poor soul._


	5. A new country

The mysterious man (or nation I presume) gave a sly smirk as he quietly answered the phone.

"Ah, so you need my help now huh. After all those days, you expect me to help you."

"Uhh yeah?"

"Well then, expect me to be there in a short time, tell me first where I am supposed to head."

In his mind, he is still asking himself on why the older nation would ask his help. After all, all those countless days he asked for the help in the war. It still bothers him.

" _1970 – The Bagdeniasan War" (Disclaimer: This isn't a real war. I just made it up for the history of Aronioso, one of my other OC countries)_

Fire raged the battle field as countless bombers dropped explosives all over the capitol. Soldiers charged through tanks as they try to protect the last standing building, the Emperor's Palace.

"WHAT? It's been ten days since the last reinforcements. I can't fight that man alone !"

"I'm very sorry; apparently one of his ships is blocking my reinforcements. It would take another week for them to get there!"

"Wait were being intercepted-aru! I'll get to….. *psst"

"Ugh his reinforcements won't help, everyone bring your weapons; we have a Russian to deal with"

 _*At the end of the war, imagine a chibi Aronioso wielding a giant pole poking a chibi Russia into the open sea_

 _*end of flashback_

"Any how I shall prepare my stuff so I can help his friend. Its time to forget the past first and do some good deeds."

*Wings grow from his back as he proceeds to carefully pack his bag and coat and flies to his supposed destination

 _*Philippines' house_

 _1941_

 _Philippines still felt like someone smacked his head with a metal pole. He opens his eyes and he sees fire almost engulfing the whole place. His body shivers not because its cold but by the scene he is now looking at. Soldiers marching, pointing their guns at innocent civilians; a giant tank even passed over his laying stood up and evaded the running soldiers as he mindlessly walked to a direction. He saw a man lying bloodily on the ground being kicked by a man in white._

"Pathetic fool, you think that fat friend of yours can help you this time?"

"I have my faith in him, but I know he will never abandon me"

Japan gives a final kick to the now unconscious Philippines. "Bring him to the base camp; we shall make him tell any information that may be vital to this war."

Meanwhile the invisible Philippines felt tons of pain in his back and stomach that he fell to the ground. The ground consumed him and he is soon covered in darkness.

He opens his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair. The room he is sitting on is pretty big, in fact it seemed endless though two doors show where it ends. He feels that same force again but it's pulling him slowly to the dark hallway. He frantically tries to stand up but his hands were chained to the moving chair.

Who knows what's in that room.

* _Reality_

All the other countries gave way to Aronioso. The tall and smiling country carried a small bag and made his way to Philippines. He mostly doesn't receive requets from his fellow countries but he helps them in any problem like when France got a high fever and Russia threatening to slam his metal pole on America's head.

He kneeled beside the nation and proceeds to silently chant a spell. He then gets a small bottle filled with liquid and proceeds to dip his pointing finger in it. He draws a weird symbol on the nation's chest and he stays still for a few moments. The other countries stood still as they wait for a reaction.

Precious minutes passed as nothing happened.

* _Dream_

Philippines was incredibly close to the dark room, he can feel the heat from the room. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the chair went straight to the brighter room.

He sees his body dissolving into shards. He apparently can't say anything but he hears a few words as he dissolves finally.

 _It's not your time yet_


	6. Epilouge

Philippines suddenly gasped and jerked upwards making him sit on his bed. He was breathing heavily and he seemed so close to the doors of death. Could it be that he almost said goodbye to evryone in his world ?

What surprised him was the suudeen invasion of hugs from the bations that were relieved that he was safe. Cheers spread throughout the house as the news of him waking up is a sign of good news.

Aronioso packed his things and gave a small bracelet to Philippines.

"This should protect you from the nightmares that seem to plague you"

He seemed to be in a rush as he left the room with haste and Philippines was sure that he heard wings flapping outisde.

The overwhelmed nations were relieved that there friend was far from harm already.

"I thought you will never wake up !" cried the japanese man

"Don't ever scare me like that again !" wailed the spaniard.

"Dude I still owe you that hamburger !" the american shyly told him

He did surely dream of this three people. They were in his hellish nightmare that seemed to almost take his life. He always remembers those atrocities they did to him, yet he dosen't feel that anger inside him. It's like he can just forgive them, after all those were already in the past and he just wants to move on.

What cuts him of from this train of thoughts was the fact that he was losing air already from their group hug.

"I... ne...ed ai... r"

The nations took notice of it and finally released him.

"You may take a day off if for a day or two, you seem very weak and take a good rest." told the german. The tone in his sentence seemed reluctant but Philippines really needs a well desereved rest.

"Ve, if you're well we can make pasta !"

"But who is going to take my place in the meetings ?" the nationworriedly asked

Indonesia piped up " Don't worry about it, besides there are many people in here who can give you information about the meetings."

"It seems night is going gast, we must get going I presume" Brazil told the group

Each nation bid their farewell and went back to their homes except for Spain.

"Are you sure, your ok my child ?"

"I'm fine, but don't call me that anymore"

"Just because your not my colony anymore, dosen't mean I cannot be worried about you anymore.

He knew the man was right. For many years they have known each other that he is like a fatherly figure to him. ( 300 years for him ) He could'nt just deny that he still miss those days were he plays with the other colonies of spain in the garden of spain's royal mansion, it feels like he travelled to his more pleasent memories.

" _Un abrazo_ _?_ *"

Juan just smiled and hugged Antonio. It felt like he was a small child again.

"I must get going, Romano and Italy might fight over what food to eat."

" Goodbye and can you close the gate on your way out? "

" Sure "

Spain quietly exited the room and a sound outside the house signified Juan that he has left the house.

Out of nowhere, Kalayaan swooped into the room and perched on top of a nearby chair.

"What happened when I was out cold ?"

"I was babysitting a bunch of smaller nations sir."

Philipines gave a chuckle and ordered Kalayaan to rest in its nest.

He then took notice of the moon outside his window. It was beautiful as it light bathes the room with silver and a bit of yellow coming from the lamp.

He then carefully stand up from his bed and proceeds to sit down on the chair Kalayaan had perched on.

He grabbed a picture frame on the near table and it showed a group of young nations with an older one sitting on a majestic chair that looked like a throne.

Oh how loved reminicising the past.

Un abrazo= a hug

There it is people, the epilouge to my first story. A new one would come out soon and it would be filled with awesomeness. Bye!


End file.
